Vegeta Speaks Out
by Alien Outcast
Summary: **FINISHED** This is more like a LIME then a LEMON so yeah. Also, hopefully this is unique and not like any other B/V. Personally, I'm in love with this story, so I recommend you read it! lol and REVIEW! ;)The title sux bad tho. sry.
1. Say my name

Disclaimer: o.O I own DragonballZ??? ::screams happily:: YAY!!!!!!!!! ::runs to the bank to collect the millions of dollars made in merchandise alone, that she must have if she owned the famous cartoon:: ::finds that there's only $50 in her bank account:: shoot, I guess I don't own DragonballZ!

  


Author's Note: ok after a year without writing any fanfics at Fanfiction.net your FAVORITE author ALIEN OUTCAST has finally come back to the site!!!! writer's block (or lack of inspiration) can be hell. lol. ok I was gonna put "Vegeta, a Virgin?" in my summary just to get you guys in to read my story (lol I'm eeeeeeviiiill) but I happened to find a story with that same exact title! (they ruin all my fun) This is my first attempt at a **LEMON**, but it turned out to be a **LIME**. So just think of it as a strongly rated R fic. hehe. 

  


On one note, if this story closely resembles any other MANY MANY B/V fics out there, well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but this story is ALL from my imagination ONLY. 

  


  


  


  


Vegeta Speaks

by: Alien Outcast

  


  


  


  


  


  


Bulma stopped fixing her hair in the mirror when she sensed someone's presence. She stood, dropping the brush on the vanity and turned to find Vegeta leaning against the door panel, arms crossed, face emotionless. But the look in his dark eyes made her gulp.

  


"Vegeta?" she inquired. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her, and for a moment, memories of the Namek days came flooding back to her. She quickly shook her head. No, he wasn't like that anymore. He's changed. Sure he isn't very sociable, but he isn't evil. Bulma gulped again.

  


"What do you want?" she carefully asked, and he grinned. I bet he hasn't gotten laid in forever. Well, I haven't either, but surely the _Prince of all Saiyens_ has more resolve than me, a_ weak Earthling_.

  


He was so fast that it seemed that he didn't move at all, but he did. Vegeta now stood so close to Bulma that she had to gasp for breath. Damn, why'd he have to be so fast?

  


She began to shove him away while saying, "Vegeta, I don't think that . . ." but she stopped short when she realized she was touching his chest. Damn he was built good. 

  


Vegeta smirked when her breathing began to pick up. She tilted her head slightly upwards as his mouth came down on hers, hot breath mixing with each others. He placed his large hands on her small waist and picked her up with no effort at all. Carrying Bulma to the bed, he gently placed her down. He stripped off his shirt and came back down to her mouth, kissing her passionately. 

  


She felt his tongue invade her mouth as his hands roved under her shirt. Panic seeped through her, but the thought quickly vanished as she realized how gentle he was handling her. 

  


She moaned into his mouth as his hands found her breasts. But when he started to lift her shirt over her head, she quickly brought her hands down on his wrists in a movement to stop him.

  


"What's wrong?" he asked huskily, trying his best to keep himself under control.

  


"I'm scared." Bulma said truthfully, her eyes wide.

  


"Scared?" Vegeta's mind tried to process what she was trying to tell him.

  


"Well, I've never done this, I mean . . ."

  


"You've never been with a man?!" he asked, shocked.

  


Bulma blushed and turned her head to the side, trying to avoid his gaze. "I planned on waiting till I was married . . ." she trailed off. Nervously, she fiddled with her hands, but Vegeta carefully took them in his and gently placed one on each side of her head. Bulma looked up at him as he laced his fingers with hers.

  


Vegeta brought his mouth to Bulma's ear and whispered softly, "You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you." His breath tingled her ear, and she held her breath by the intimacy of it. 

  


She turned her head towards his, to look in his soft, black eyes, and said, "I trust you."

  


He kissed her softly on the cheek, and then moved to her jaw line, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Vegeta only stopped to take off their pants and undergarments, and then moved back to kiss her neck. 

  


His fingers moved down past her navel, and she grabbed his wrist and once more stopped him.

  


"No," Bulma said as sternly as she could. "I want the first time I come to be with you, not like that."

  


Vegeta understood, but would have protested if she wasn't already wet. He nodded, and lacing their fingers back together again, he laid on top of her, using his forearms to keep most of the weight off of Bulma so he wouldn't crush her.

  


He moved back to her mouth as he entered her slowly, and she screamed inside him as she felt a ripping pain in her sex. Vegeta was already completely still when she said hastily against his mouth, "Don't move."

  


Bulma's eyes were moist, and he kissed both of them, and then whispered, "It's all right, onna."

  


After awhile she took a deep breath and said, "Ok."

  


Vegeta slowly went in and out, and when she started to move with him, he gradually picked up speed.

  


Bulma screamed out his name, which only drove Vegeta faster, and when he finally allowed himself to come, he said into her ear, "Bulma."

  


---------------

Bulma woke the next morning with the biggest smile on her face. She was lying on her back, Vegeta on his side, and his arm was strewn across her chest that was still covered by the small tank-top. His face was resting above her shoulder as if he had kissed her cheek before falling asleep.

  


Bulma moved onto her side, and Vegeta's arm instantly wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She still had the biggest smile on her face when her eyes popped open. She quickly turned on to her other side to face him, and she whispered, "Vegeta!" He shifted slightly and moaned, but that was his only response. "Vegeta!!" she said louder, and he said groggily, "What?"

  


"You said my name!" she said excitedly. (A/N: I really want to break out in the song "Say my name" from Destiny's Child, but won't)

  


"What?" he said again, this time with more questioning in his voice.

  


"Last night, instead of calling me woman or onna, you said 'bulma!'"

  


"That's why you were given a name, wasn't it?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes still closed.

  


"I love you." she said, kissing the tip of his nose. 

  


He grunted in response and pulled her closer, saying, "Sleep."

  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know you don't like to, but I really want to know if I suck after a year. Please no flames though, cause my feeling get easily hurt. Constructive critisism hurts me a LITTLE but since it's CONSTRUCTIVE, I force myself to endure it. lol 

  


  


  



	2. Never had a wedding

  


  


  


  


  


-----------------

"He's such a considerate lover." Bulma said to Chi Chi at the kitchen table, dreamy-eyed. They both had steaming mugs of coffee in their hands.

  


Chi Chi sat there in shock. "Vegeta?"

  


Bulma moved her cup of coffee from hand to hand. "He was so gentle Chi Chi. You would have never known it was him."

  


"You know," Chi Chi said after pausing to think. "Goku's like that too." She took a sip of her coffee.

  


"Really?"

  


"Yeah, I mean, God knows he's the sweetest thing that ever walked the earth, and the way he romps and plays with Gohan, you'd think he was a little twelve year old boy. But at night, it's a very passionate time, and he's exactly how you described Vegeta. Honestly, Bulma, I think it's a Saiyen thing." she finished.

  


"I think you're right, Chi Chi." Bulma agreed, taking a sip of her own coffee. "Maybe at night it's the only time they don't have to be so proud. But Goku's not really like that, is he?"

  


"He's proud in many ways, but if you stand him up next to Vegeta, it doesn't seem like it."

  


"Maybe it's because Goku was raised by humans." Bulma suggested.

  


"Maybe." Chi Chi was quiet for a minute and then said, "Ya know, I've always wanted a wedding." She took another sip.

  


Bulma was knocked out of her dreamy expression and looked sharply at Chi Chi. "You've never had one?!"

  


Chi Chi shook her head sadly, looking down into the black liquid. "Nope. For Saiyens the marriage IS the wedding night. I thought you knew."

  


"No, I didn't know. Wait!" Bulma sat there shocked as a realization came over her. "So I'm married to Vegeta?" 

  


"Yep." Chi Chi replied, laughing.

  


Bulma put this new information in the back of her mind. "Chi Chi?"

  


"Hmm?"

  


"Why didn't you ask Goku for a wedding?"

  


"I didn't want to hurt his feelings. A Saiyens wedding ritual is supposed to be a very high honor to receive. To ask Goku of that, it would damage his pride, even though I know he would do it for me."

  


"Oh. So I'm married with no chance of a wedding." She wasn't able to keep the thoughts at bay.

  


"Yep, married and with a child." her friend said, nodding.

  


"WHAT?!" Chi Chi jumped in her chair. "I'M PREGNANT?!!"

  


"Bulma, honey, I thought you knew." she said in a reassuring tone.

  


"KNEW WHAT?!?"

  


"The very first time with a saiyen partner, you get impregnated; always. That's when I had my darling little Gohan." she said, now the one to gaze into far off space.

  


"I'm pregnant." Bulma whispered in disbelief, automatically placing a hand on her stomach.

  


  


  


  


  


A/N: Yeah that was a short chapter, but I wanted to cut it off right there, so the chaptering would work right. You'll see. 

  


  


  


  



	3. You impregnated me you bastard!

  


  


  


  


  


-------------------

Vegeta picked that very inopportune time to take a break from his training, and walked in the door. 

  


Bulma was rattled out of her shock as she saw him walk in. She got up quickly and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. He frowned.

  


"What is the matter, onna?" he asked.

  


"YOU IMPREGNATED ME, YOU BASTARD! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

  


"Well that's usually what happens." he said sarcastically. 

  


"Chi Chi," Bulma said. "Could you leave us for a moment?"

  


"No problem," she said, getting up. "I have to check on my baby Gohan and his studies."

  


When the door was shut, Bulma continued. "Oh, and I'm MARRIED TO YOU?! Haven't you guys heard of _one-night-stands_?"

  


Vegeta was trying to control his anger, but it was worsening by the minute. "No, we're BONDED."

  


"Same thing!" Bulma said hastily. 

  


Vegeta walked past her, heading for the stairs, but Bulma stepped in his way.

  


He looked down at her, and saw her blue eyes filled with tears, and when she spoke, her voice was filled with hurt, hope, and anger.

  


"Just tell me one thing, Vegeta."

  


"What's that?"

  


"Tell me that you didn't want to _bond_ just so you could have a son." A tear slipped down her face despite herself. "Tell me that you did it because you love me. Vegeta, please, for me. No one else is here to hear you say it, and I won't tell a soul. I just have to hear it."

  


He started to walk past her, but she caught his arms and stepped in front of him again. "I have to hear it!" she screamed desperately, her voice cracking.

  


Vegeta brushed past her, and she rushed at him, seeing red, pounding her fists into his back, screaming, "ARE YOU SO WEAK YOU CAN'T SAY A COUPLE OF WORDS?!!?"

  


He turned around sharply, and Bulma would have been knocked over he hadn't have grabbed her wrists to hold her up and stop the assault at the same time.

  


"Listen to me, onna, and listen carefully, because I will only say this once." She nodded, her hopes rising with every beat of her heart. "I would never bond with someone if I had only wanted a son. If that was the case, I would have bonded with someone else a LONG time ago."

  


Bulma's hopes came crashing down around her, and she looked into his eyes, searching for something, ANYTHING.

  


"Well," she said, after she could collect her thoughts. "If that's the best I can get out of you, then it will have to do." Vegeta let go of her wrists, and she watched him as he went upstairs.

  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N: oooo that was deep! lol Bulma got a little hysterical there o.O who would have thought? lol ;)

  


  


  



	4. Vegeta speaks

  


  


  


  


---------------

The next year flew by fast. During the day, Vegeta trained more than ever, anxious to become more and more powerful before the androids came. At night, it was perfect. And even though he never told Bulma he loved her, well, actions speak louder than words, and Bulma gave up on her hopes of hearing them.

  


After a long hard labor, Trunks was born, and Bulma had thought she ALMOST saw Vegeta's eyes tear up. She could tell her husband was proud of her also. No mere Earthling could withstand that kind of labor, and Bulma later found out that Chi Chi had gone through the same thing with Gohan.

  


The last night before the day the androids would come, Bulma could sense that something was wrong during their act of intimacy. He touched her like he would never be able to again. Bulma started to worry. The androids must be really powerful if Vegeta is concerned.

  


Bulma took his head in her hands, which had been kissing the crook of her neck, and made him look into her eyes. "Will you come back?" she asked.

  


He stared at her for awhile, until he finally answered, "I doubt that their power will exceed my own, but I fear that it will not be over when they are diminished. Something else is coming, something powerful."

  


Bulma almost cried from happiness. "And you admit this to me?"

  


"You are my mate by Saiyen's terms, my wife by Earth's terms, and by my terms . . .my friend." Vegeta answered, as if this explained everything.

  


Bulma tried REALLY hard not to cry, but a tear slipped down her face, and she let out a laugh and hugged his neck.

  


  


  


A/N: hey guys, if you want me to right a humor fic about when Bulma gives birth, just review and tell me. I have some ideas for it. ::grins wickedly:: 

  


  


  


  



	5. Coward

  


  


  


  


-------------

In the morning, Bulma awoke to find Vegeta missing. She bit her lip, trying not to cry, this time from sadness. She had hoped that he would have stayed as long as possible with her.

  


She would have laid in bed, pouting till about noon, but something was tugging at her to get up. Bulma slid out of bed, falling face down on the floor. She laid there for a bit, still not wanting to face the day, but she started to get a chill, so she picked herself up, and put on the thickest, softest, lavender robe she could find.

  


Mumbling at how her day had started so far, she walked down stairs and, like a robot, put the coffee on. She started to reach for her favorite mug in the cabinet, when she found a slip of paper underneath it. Bulma sat her mug down, and read the paper.

  


  


_Bulma,_

_I wanted to thank you for everything. And I mean everything. The food, the GR machine, putting up with me, our son, and when we didn't fight, your kindness. One of the reasons that I never left this stupid planet was because of you. And if anything should happen, I want you to train Trunks. Use our sparing matches to good use._

_ **L**ove,_

_ Vegeta_

  


Bulma collapsed onto the floor, her eyes reading and re-reading the last part. The 'l' had been blotched as if he had stopped in indecision, but it was still eligible. 

  


Bulma was knocked back into reality when she heard the Gravity machine's door slam shut. Vegeta must have woken up early to get last-minute training in. 

  


She got up quickly, clutching the folds of her robe in one hand and the letter in the other, Bulma ran the fastest she had ever ran into the yard, just in time to see Vegeta power-up, and fly off.

  


"VEGETA!" she yelled, hoping he would hear, but he was too far gone when she had screamed his name. "Coward," she whispered to herself, smiling. 

  


  


  


  


A/N: Well, that was it. I hoped you liked it! Yeah, I know, the letter didn't sound like Vegeta, but oh well. It's REALLY hard to keep him in character, and I'm pretty proud of myself with this story anyway. I think for the most part I did keep him in character, but there's some parts where I slip! lol PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ::sings the oldies song:: _Ain't about to beg!! _hehe, I just watched Remember the Titans again, that's where the song comes from if you're curious.

  


  


  


  



End file.
